Starry Delights
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Albus surprises his boyfriend in the middle of the night but the real surprise is yet to come... Contains Slash Explicit Sex... DO NOT FLAME! Be warned: this will segue into other pairings in the sequel, so if you only ship AS/S, Don't read! :D


**Starry Delights by HPFangirl71**

Scorpius never heard his soft footsteps coming up behind him; he was far too absorbed in watching the stars that shimmered outside the kitchen window.

Albus' hands snaked around the blonde's slim waist, catching him by surprise. He chuckled into his boyfriend's ear when he let out a startled gasp at his touch.

"For Circe's sake Al, are you trying to give to me a heart attack?" Scorpius whispered loudly, afraid to wake Al's father who was sleeping in the other room.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting. You shouldn't run around my father's house half naked like that," he said in a smug tone.

"I just love the way the stars look out here, they're so different from the ones in the city where my parents live."

Al suddenly felt sorry for goading Scorpius. He knew the Malfoys had it hard since the war. Scorpius didn't have the privilege to live in a big sprawling farmhouse as Al did. The tiny little inner city flat he lived in probably didn't see many star filled skies.

"They are beautiful…" Al whispered softly into the other man's ear and Scorpius reached behind to capture Al's lips in a gentle kiss.

Then Scorpius smiled and the light of it hit Al's heart hard, he loved seeing that look of bliss upon the Ravenclaw's face. He bent his head into the crook of Scorpius' neck, letting his lips graze sensuously down the roundness of his shoulder blade. Scorpius let out another gasp, this one from desire rather than surprise.

"Al… your father…" Scorpius protested as Al's fingers slid downward to the waist of his boxers, which were all he was wearing at the moment.

"Don't worry, he's a sound sleeper. If you're quiet, he'll never even know…" Al crooned into his ear, his fingers wrapping themselves around Scorpius' quickly hardening cock.

Scorpius let out a tiny whimper but bit back the outright cry that wanted to rise from his lips as Albus worked his magic on his prick. He could feel Al's teeth scrape along his neck and he moaned softly, trying hard not to be loud. Al pushed him forward toward the kitchen cupboards. He removed his hand from Scorpius' pants so he could turn the man about and pin him against the countertops. Scorpius could feel Al's growing excitement beneath his pajama pants. He let his fingers roam across his boyfriend's bare chest, tweaking a nipple slightly by tugging at the silver ring that adorned it. Al let out an almost audible groan and took Scorpius' lips in a hungry rough kiss.

They frotted against one another sharing kiss after kiss but soon were caught up within the heat of the moment. Al had Scorpius' boxers soon removed and then he lifted the slight man up onto the cool marble laden surface. Scorpius let his legs fall apart and his head leaned back, just barely missing the edge of the wooden cupboard above them. He bit down upon his lip once more, harder this time in order to stifle the noises that might wake up Al's father as he felt the man's tongue slide down the underside of his cock. Albus let his tongue swirl at Scorpius' opening, letting it poke and prod at the tight muscle that surrounded that hole. He took a finger and smeared the saliva from his tongue around so he could slide the digit inside Scorpius. His lover let out a loud gasp that was loud enough to rouse his father from sleep. Al halted worriedly for mere seconds before continuing to thrust his finger in and out, slowly loosening his boyfriend's entrance. He pulled up slightly so he could take the tip of the man's cock into his mouth. This action was rewarded by a quiet groan from Scorpius' lips and a tug at Al's dark hair.

He worked Scorpius' member for only a mere moment before pulling himself up and stealing himself another delightful kiss, his tongue doing battle with Scorpius' own. He pushed another finger into the tight space of Scorpius' arsehole as he continued kissing him with a growing hunger. Their moans and gasps came out softly, stifled by the meshing of their mouths. Al could feel his own cock growing impatient as he prepared Scorpius' opening to accept him. Finally, he could take no more and he begged in a quiet voice for his boyfriend to let him fuck him…

"Here… in the kitchen Al?" Scorpius asked curiously but also a bit excitedly.

Al could only grunt in response as he licked and nipped his way across Scorpius' chest and his fingers picked up pace within the blonde's body. Al pulled away so the other man could slide down off the kitchen counter. Soon Scorpius was lying on the tiled floor on all fours. His arse stuck up in the air as he spread himself out for Albus. His chin was resting upon his folded arms as Al took a bottle of cooking oil off a nearby shelf and used it to coat his cock. He poured a little more into the palm of his hand and smeared it at Scorpius' opening before letting his cock press slowly into the man's body. Scorpius covered his mouth with his arms as he felt the growing burn of Al entering him. It only lasted a moment until his boyfriend was finally past the first ring of muscles, and then Scorpius took a deep breath and relaxed himself. Al pushed forward bit by bit not wanting to hurt his lover in the slightest. It took a few minutes but finally he was fully seated within the man and Al paused to give him time to adjust to being so full.

"Oh God Al, yes…" Scorpius hissed as quietly as possible.

Al gave a Slytherin smirk at the yearning tremble within Scorpius' voice as he began moving inside him, each thrust heightening the pleasure that surrounded them. Their magic buzzed upon their flushed skin as Al pounded within his lover's body. As they drew nearer and closer to the edge, the moans that escaped from within were hard to keep silent. Albus covered Scorpius' mouth with his hand and bit down hard on his own lip, drawing blood in the wake of the incredible orgasm that ripped through both their bodies. Finally, he felt Scorpius collapse naked and sated upon the kitchen floor and Al followed suit, falling onto the blonde man's sweaty chest.

Al noticed the sparkle within Scorpius' eyes and Scorpius noticed the love shining back at him from his boyfriend's emerald orbs. They noticed the light of the stars lingering upon their bodies and the trembling sensations that slowly eased as they clung tightly to one another…

What they failed to notice was the man standing near the door, silently watching them. They never noticed Harry's unannounced presence… never saw the look of dark desire clouding his face even as he felt enormous guilt and shame. Harry knew it was wrong to be turned on watching his son and his boyfriend having sex. However, it wasn't Albus and Scorpius he was seeing upon that kitchen floor… no, he saw a flash from his own past, himself and another all too familiar blonde. Harry saw himself and Draco back when they'd once been secret lovers… and more than just seeing his past, he longed to have it back. As he looked at Scorpius, so young and beautiful, so similar to his father… all he could think was that he'd give _anything_ to have that back… _absolutely anything._


End file.
